


You Run my Mind, Boy

by imbouncingoffthewalls



Series: Kid!Verse [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff, Kid!Fic, M/M, forrest gump gives me feelings and peter and harry give me feelings so, this was naturally my next step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbouncingoffthewalls/pseuds/imbouncingoffthewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were certain things that being the son of Norman Osborn just didn't teach you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Run my Mind, Boy

There were certain things that being the son of Norman Osborn just didn't teach you. At the age of nine, Harry knew how to run a business that was more than just a lemonade stand. Harry knew how to charm a full grown adult into signing a deal that was absolutely horrible. Harry knew how to be as possessive as possible of his sort of boyfriend, Peter Stark-Parker. Harry knew the important things in life, which was more than most nine year old kids would ever hope to do. So what if he didn't really know how to climb a tree or dangle from a tree branch. Harry had people that could do all of those things for him, didn't he? He had Peter. Peter could do those things, so there wasn't any real need for him to know how to do them, himself.

That's what Harry thought, at least, until Peter woke him up by jumping onto his bed.

Harry often slept well into the day when school wasn't in session. Peter had always been one for waking early and getting a start on the day. Peter said it was because he had so much he wanted to do. Harry figured that Peter just had too much energy. The cause for Peter's energy didn't matter much when Harry had to feel the consequences. Blinking his eyes open in such a slow manner that it managed to make the heir seem even more unaffected than he normally did, Harry groaned softly. 

"What is it, Peter?"

Harry didn't bother asking how Peter found his way into the Osborn residence time and time again. He always had a bit of a suspicion that perhaps it was his dear father that let the boy in. Norman had always taken a special interest in Peter that Harry didn't quite understand. 

"We're going on an adventure today. Why're you still asleep? Get dressed! Adventure!" Peter was so easily excited by such little ideas. Harry could hardly anticipate just what this  _adventure_ was going to be. He had been on his fair share of interesting excursions with the young Stark-Parker boy. They weren't Harry's favorite activities, but they made Peter happy. Anything to make Peter happy. 

"Alright, alright. You're sort of on top of my legs, if you hadn't noticed. I need those to get up." Harry pointed out with a small grin, enjoying the little blush that spread out on Peter's cheeks. He always bushed when Harry teased him. Harry made a point to tease Peter as much as possible. 

Peter scrambled to get up, nearly tripping in his insanely long limbs as he did so. He adjusted his glasses on his face, waiting for Harry to get up and get ready. Half an hour later, Harry was finally ready. It took time to be so perfect, Harry had always said. Peter just figured it was Harry's way of stalling. Perhaps it was a bit of both. 

After a quick walk down to one of the nicer parks in New York, Peter stopped Harry in front of a tree. Unimpressed eyes covered by Prada sunglasses stared up at the insanely tall tree before Harry's head turned to look at Peter properly.

"What is this, Parker?"

"This is a tree, Osborn." For all of Peter's goofiness and awkwardness, the boy was often a walking...  _sass machine._

"Funny. I mean, why are we here? It's a tree. Why're we here?" Harry asked, eyes going back up to the top of the tree. 

"You don't know how to climb a tree. Or swing from a tree branch." Peter was the original Captain Obvious, Harry decided.

"Your point?"

"You gotta know how to climb a tree and swing from a tree branch, Harry!" Peter exclaimed as if it was a universal law. It wasn't a universal law. Harry knew that. 

" _Why_ do I  _have_ to have these skills, exactly? I'm not entirely sure that there's an actual purpose." 

"There is, Harry. Just trust me. There's a total purpose."

"Name it, then." Harry was nothing if not one that loved to challenge others.

Peter pouted, crossing his arms in thought for a few moments before he was off and shimmying up the tree like... like a monkey. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight, only thinking for a brief moment about the way that Peter truly towered over him in that moment. Peter had always been taller than Harry, and it had always been a source of annoyance. 

"Harry! See me?" Peter called from the top of the tree. It was rather hard not to see Peter. Partly because he was beautiful, partly because he was at the  _top of a tree._

"Hard not to." Harry called back in response, careful to keep his voice as aloof as he could.

"See where you are? The ground. If you don't know how to climb, that means I know how to do something better than you can."

Suddenly, Harry needed to know how to climb.

 

 

 

By the end of their little lesson, Harry could sort of climb. He refused to swing. 

Peter was still better at it, but they both pretended that Harry's skills were best. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the tag about Forrest Gump, lemme explain  
> The title is from Frank Ocean's Forrest Gump  
> The climbing and swinging thing is based off of Forrest Gump the movie  
> Yall learned something today


End file.
